Emily Tompson Orignal one shot SP 0708 Tra
by GaaralovesAki
Summary: Emily has a thing for Andrew, who in return liked her, but Peter loved her and caused trouble .... what will Andrew and Emily do to stop him?


Emily Tompson, a regular teenage girl just wanting some excitement in her life, she had a crushes like, every girl did and she had people who she hated with a passion

Emily Tompson, a regular teenage girl just wanting some excitement in her life, she had a crushes like, every girl did and she had people who she hated with a passion. The person that the passion was aimed towards was Peter Johnson. He would pick fights with her, pulled her hair, teased her, all of the things that teenage boys do.

One day out of the blue Peter started to be nice to Emily. Emily didn't take any notice to it and kept walking on. Peter started to follow her and so more gentleman like things towards her. She finally told him, "Okay, I give up! What do you want form me? What did I 'supposedly' do this time?" Peter said nothing and stared into Emily's eyes. "Well what is it?" Emily snapped at Peter. Peter shook his head and finally said, "Sorry. I was stunned by your beauty." Emily cocked her head in confusion. "What did you say?" She asked in disbelief in what had come out of his mouth. "That's right you heard me," Peter said with a cocky attitude. "I think you're beautiful. And I don't know how to break this to you but I'm in love with you." "What are you talking about? You're the one who always pick on me! How can you say that?" Emily screamed in furry.

"Easily. I just did. And I tease and pick on you because I love you," he said with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off now! Or do you want me to remove it for you," Emily demanded, raising one fist in the air.

Andrew Greene (Emily's best friend) walked by hearing the whole conversation. In frustration Emily turns around to spot him. It took awhile for Andrew to figure out that Emily was staring at him with a horrified look on her face.

Emily finally spoke saying, "What are you doing here Andrew? Did you hear the whole thing?" Emily stared at him in tactfully waiting for an answer.

"I heard most of it. I don't know if I heard all of it," Andrew replied not thinking. He was just trying to get everything straight in his head. All he knew was that if he didn't say something, that things would never go his way. Andrew took a deep breath, and then sighed. "Emily? Do you like Peter?"

"No! Are you crazy? She shouted in dismay.

"Yeah. I am Crazy; Crazy about you. I like you a lot!" Andrew said in discomfort.

"Andrew what are you talking about?" Emily questioned. "Why are you saying this to me? Why now? Why couldn't you have told m-"

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship!" Andrew interrupted. "I was afraid that you didn't like me like that and I thought that you and Peter were always flirting with each other. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Oh Andrew you're so stupid at times!" Emily started. "But that's what I l-"

Peter grabbed Emily by the shoulders and kissed her. Emily and Andrew were in shock. Emily finally slapped Peter across his face leaving a rosy-red hand print across his right cheek.

"What was that for, Emily?" Peter said with a hint of triumph in his voice. "I thought that you would like that." Emily gives Peter several more whacks on the back of his head to knock some since into him.

"What on earth are you talking about?! I wanted no such thing from you!" Emily exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Emily, why do you put up with him?" Andrew questioned Andrew slowly walks over to Emily and moves her hair away from her ears and whispers with a quite, soft voice, "If you need my help always look for me. I will come no matter what will happen to me." Emily turns bright red when Andrew whispers that into her ear. Andrew lets go of her hair and walks towards Peter, throwing a punch and hitting him in the nose. Thinking that Andrew had broken his nose, Peter screams in pain.

Andrew starts to move closer to Peter's face whispering in a murderous voice, "If you ever hurt Emily, ever, I will make sure that you have a real reason to scream in pain." Peter looked up at him in disbelief.

"Yeah right," Peter said in sarcasm. "I bet you don't have enough guts to do it again. And she isn't worth you t-"

Andrew threw another punch into Peter's nose, causing blood to go all over Andrew's shirt. Peter is screaming in agony, rolling on the floor making a bigger mess than it already is.

"Andrew! Come on we have to get him to the nurse's office now!" Emily shouted. Emily looked like she was about to faint. She grabbed her forehead in discomfort. "Why am I worrying about him? I hate him. Maybe it's the blood that makes me worry. At this point I don't know," Emily said to herself. Emily turns to Andrew and she realizes the reason she never really like someone before, was because she misunderstood what her feelings were for Andrew. "Andrew?" she said with a hushed voice.

"Yeah? What is it?" He answered without thinking.

"What I was trying to say earlier was that I like you a lot too," Emily said with a huge grin. "And I would never do anything to hurt you if we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

Andrew and Emily helped Peter to the nurse's office. Because they know that leaving him there he wouldn't and couldn't get up and leave. After then knew Peter would be okay they left. Andrew walked Emily home asking her, "Emily, will you go out with me?" He waited for a reply from her.

Emily couldn't believe her ears. She was so happy that Andrew had asked her to be his girlfriend, yet no words would come to mind.

Andrew took Emily's silence as a 'No thank you', and started to walk away with his head hanging. "No wait! Don't just walk away! Emily shouted running towards him.

As Emily jumped to pounce on top of Andrew, he turned quickly and he caught her falling backwards in the process. Both of them started laughing without control. Emily said, "Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend!"

They both got up and went to Emily's door step. Andrew kissed her goodbye and said, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning so we can walk to school together. Love you, get a bunch of rest. Bye Hon," and walked away.

At eight in the morning Andrew arrives at Emily's doorstep. Ready to knock, he pulls his hand away as if he was having second thoughts.

Emily glancing out her bedroom window, squealed with excitement, "Yay he's here!" Emily runs to her mirror making some last minute touch up's to her hair and then runs down stairs to the door.

Andrew, not sure how to greet Emily, was practicing lines. "Hi Emily. How did you sleep last night? … No that won't work. How about, 'Hey Emily! What's up?' NO! That won't work either!" Emily, hearing the whole thing, was giggling loudly, and uncontrollingly. As soon as Emily suppressed her giggling, she opened the door just as Andrew was in the middle of deciding what to say.

Emily just looks at Andrew with a huge grin. Andrew looks around o make sure that she wasn't staring at anybody else.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Andrew asked worryingly.

"Nothing is on your face," she said with a giggle. "I heard you earlier. I think you're sp cute!"

Andrew started to turn bright red. He kissed Emily on the forehead and takes her hand so they can start walking to school. As they are walking down the street Andrew asks Emily, "Why did you say that you would go out with me?" Andrew stopped walking and saw that Emily was looking at him in shock.

"Andrew, why would you ask such a thing?" Emily said in a quivering voice. "I said I would go out with you because I love you. But if you don't think so then I guess I could walk to school alone." Emily let go of Andrew's hand and started o walk on. Andrew was baffled that she had said that to him.

"Awwww. Looks like you've been dumped already, what a pity," Peter said while putting his arm around Andrew's neck. Peter was grinning ear to ear as he heard that it wouldn't work between Emily and Andrew. "Hey, you know what?" Peter asked pulling his finger up to his chin. "If things don't work out between ya'll, then I'll be going to go out with her! Well good luck dude. Not really" Peter starts running to catch up with Emily. Peter puts his arm around Emily trying to convince her that Andrew isn't the right for her. Emily, not paying attention to who it was, jumped up to kiss him. As she was kissing Peter, Andrew walked up to them, pulled them apart and started to punch Peter in the face multiple times.

"Andrew?!" squeaked Emily in shock. "Oh My God! I just kissed Peter didn't I?

Andrew turns around and glares at Emily. Yeah you did. And I didn't like it so I punched hi." Andrew said with a cold tone. "You're right Emily. Maybe this arrangement won't work after all." Andrew got up form his knees and walked away form Emily.

Emily couldn't believe that Andrew had just made a bloody mess. She decided that she should take Peter to a hospital. Se grabs his arm and puts it around her shoulders. "Come on! Let's go! You have to get to the hospital," she grunted.

Peter wasn't able to walk upright by himself. So Emily carried him all the way there to the hospital. As she took him into the emergency room, all the nurses saw the condition he was in and rushed him to a room. "You stay right here Miss. We will come and get you when you can see him," said a nurse. Emily sat down not thing about school or Andrew. She was debating if she should stay or go home; because there was no way she could face Andrew at this point.

"Miss? Would you like to see him now?" the young nurse said.

Emily got up not realizing what she was doing. In all of the confusion, all she wanted to do was cry. As the nurse opened the door to Peter's room, Emily noticed that Peter was on life-support.

"What's going on?!" Emily screamed. "Why is he on Life-Support?"

"Calm down Miss yo-" the nurse said as Emily grabbed her uniform and started bawling.

Emily let go after a couple of minutes had pasted and said with teary eyes, "Will he live?" That's all she could think about. 'It was my fault that his face got pumbled into the ground. I'm the one who should be in this room.' She thought to herself.

"He should be fine, but maybe you should go," the nurse said while trying to dry Emily's tears off her uniform.

"No! I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here till her wakes up!" Emily said while tears were running down her cheeks.

The nurse left, and Emily started to bawl on the side of Peter's bed. Emily kept thinking, 'This IS my fault. Why did I come? Don't I hate him? But right now, all I know is, is that I kind of care for him now. This is strange!' Emily laid her head down and fell asleep at the foot of Peter's bed. As soon as she falls asleep, Peter regains consciousness. He sees that he's in a bed with someone at his feet. He sits up and sees that it's Emily.

"Emile? Why is she here?" Peter asked himself. Peer moved her hair out of her face and saw that she was crying in her sleep. "What's this about? Why is she- …. Is she crying for me? I thought she hated me," he said out loud waking Emily from her teary dream.

Emily looked up and saw that he was awake. She squealed with excitement. "Oh My God! You're awake! Thank God! I'm so sorry! It's my fault that you got hurt!" Emily started to cry again. "Peter I'm so sorry! She whispered into the bed covers.

Peter lifted Emily's head up by her chin. "Emily I'm grateful to you. Like I said earlier, I Love You!" he said lovingly. Emily started to turn bright red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I just wanted to make sure that you would be okay." Emily lied through her teeth. "Bye Peter." Emily walked out and started to cry.

Emily went to school and saw that Andrew was laughing and joking with everybody like usually did. He saw that Emily was covered in blood and rushed over to her.

"Emily what happened to you?!" he said concerned.

"I took Peter to the hospital you idiot! Why would you do such a thing like that?! He's on Life-Support! If he dies, I'll never forgive your sorry ass!" Emily hissed in anger. Andrew shocked to see her care for someone she hated didn't know how to act to this.

"Emily, how about I go to the hospital right now and apologize to him and-"

Emily interrupted him, "That Won't Make _HIM_ better!"

"Fine I'll pay for all the medical bills. How about that?" Andrew said unconvincing.

Emily started, "I swear! If he dies-"

Andrew interrupted, "I know, I Know. You'll kill me."

Andrew went to the hospital and found Peter in bed resting. Andrew was about to wake up Peter and tell him that he was sorry and was going to pay for all hi medical bills. Suddenly a strange thought filled his mind, 'Why would I save the competition? Wouldn't I want to destroy him while he's down on all four's? If I kill him, he'll be gone and Emily will be mine!'

Andrew walks into the room quietly grabbing a scalpel and thought about it. Andrew decided to slice Peter's throat, and stab him in the chest. Peter trying to scream in agony; but gushing blood filled up his lungs. Peter's gasping for breath. Andrew is sitting with a triumph grin on his smirk face.

"Now let's go and see how Emily is doing." Said Andrew not knowing that Emily was right behind him and saw the whole thing. "Emily what's wrong? Andrew asked.

Emily just shook her head in disbelief. She was speechless to what she had just seen. "Now, now, think of it this way. We won't have anymore troubles between us. With _HIM_ gone anyway," Andrew said menacing grin.

"No. If anything you do to me I'll report you for murder!" Emily shouted. Emily turned around to report Andrew to the cops.

Andrew grabs Emily by the hair covers her mouth so she couldn't scream. She elbows Andrew in the ribs. She climbs up next on Peter's bed and lays motionless next to her true love.


End file.
